


Scars

by RosieQ



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieQ/pseuds/RosieQ





	Scars

Scars are forever  
Wounds aren’t  
Scars are memories  
Wounds aren’t  
Scars are you, hurting  
Wounds aren’t  
Scars are body and mind  
Wounds aren’t  
Scars never leave  
Wounds do  
Scars don’t ever heal  
Wounds do  
Scars are unforgettable  
Wounds aren’t  
Scars are with you  
Wounds aren’t  
Scars will always fade  
Wounds don’t


End file.
